


Mouth Closed, Legs Open

by AmbreignsAsylum27



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Coming Out, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbreignsAsylum27/pseuds/AmbreignsAsylum27
Summary: Roman catches Seth flirting with his man, what's worse is his man looks like he's enjoying the attention. The way Roman sees it, is he can either bust open Seth's mouth or- the option he really, really likes. He could fuck Dean into his place.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Mouth Closed, Legs Open

**Author's Note:**

> Dean gets Roman jealous on purpose. He pays for it when Roman dominates him. He loves every second of it though.

Roman bristled as the cold air conditioning that they had backstage ran over his hot, sweaty skin. He had just come from a match against Sheamus and was now looking to go to the locker-room that he shared with his boyfriend Dean. Well, if Roman was being honest, no one really knew that he and Dean were together. Roman viewed their private time as just that, _private._

When he shouldered in the door, he paused in the doorway. His best friend, Seth freaking Rollins, had his boyfriend Dean up against the lockers, a hand on his abs as he whispered into his ear. The worst part of it was that Dean looked like he was actually enjoying Seth's actions and his blood boiled. Dean bit his lip to hide the smirk that spread across his face when he heard the locker room door open and he knew just who it was. He wrapped an arm around Seth's neck to bring him a little closer, making sure not to meet angry grey eyes across the room 

"God Dean," Seth moaned, grinding his hips against Dean's and Dean bit his lip a little harder and rocked his hips forward and moaned, leaning his head back against the lockers

Roman decided enough was enough. Jealousy was pooling hot and heavy in the pit of his chest. Bile was rising to his throat. To see someone that wasn't him be so close with Dean, killed him. He raised a fist to his mouth and loudly cleared his throat. Seth jumped and pulled away from Dean, looking almost mortified. Dean looked unashamed, he just looked down at the floor with a smirk

"Was I interrupting something?" Roman asked lowly and Dean knew that tone, it was Roman's 'you're in big trouble' voice and Dean felt excitement tingling in his spine

"Nah Ro, Dean just had something in his eye, I was trying to see what it was," Seth lied and Roman nodded

 _"So that's why you were grinding your dick against him? I must have fool on my forehead."_ Roman thought 

"Well your match is next, so I'll help Dean while you get to it." Roman said, sickly sweet and Seth cast a look to Dean and then turned back to Roman and nodded his agreement 

"See you later boys." He said and went out of the locker-room 

When the door clicked close. Dean decided to play with Roman a little bit more. He pouted and palmed himself through his jeans 

"Ro- it was just about to get good." He whined and Roman raised his eyebrows, muscular arms flexed as he crossed them over his broad chest. Dean's dick twitched 

"Yeah I bet. Seems like you were really enjoying yourself there." Roman said, in that same low voice as he advanced on Dean, like a large cat or...a big dog 

"Tell me bitch-" Dean keened in the back of his throat at Roman's degradation 

"If I hadn't walked in, I'm sure you would've let him fuck your slutty ass, right _babyboy?_ " Roman asked, cornering Dean while the usual term of endearment sounded vitriolic 

Dean was too captivated at the look in Roman's eyes that he didn't answer and that's when the slap rang out, Dean gasped as he felt the sting on his cheek and he turned back to see the danger turning Roman's eyes dark 

"When I ask you a question, you fucking answer me." Roman said, looking deep into Dean's lust blown blue eyes 

"No sir." Dean replied and Roman hummed and then Dean gasped as his hands reached around Dean's waist and grabbed two handfuls of his ass before he leaned very close to Dean, to the point where his lips were practically pressed against Dean's neck and he spoke 

"Good, because it's only my dick that belongs buried in that tight little fuck hole," Dean moaned and threw his head back so hard he almost cracked it open on the locker, Roman smirked and began pressing open mouthed kisses against Dean's skin, Dean whimpered, he was always so sensitive when it came to Roman, both emotionally and physically 

But then- Roman retracted his lips and stepped back, Dean whined as Roman pulled completely out of his space and walked over to the bench and sat down, eyebrow raised, like he was challenging him to complain 

"Take your pants off, underwear on, and come here." Roman said and Dean gazed at him unsure, they were in a locker-room 

"Sir, we're in a locker-room," 

"And you were all but ready to get down on your goddamn knees and suck Seth's dick before I walked in here right?" Roman asked in retaliation and Dean bit his lip

"That's what I thought. Now take your fucking pants off, you won't like the outcome if you make me get up." Roman threatened and Dean was about to start drooling. Shaky fingers reached down to unbutton and unzip his jeans, slowly pushing them down his creamy legs and he waited 

"Come here." Roman said, crooking a finger to Dean and Dean took a step 

"Uh uh," Roman tutted and then grinned devilishly 

"Crawl." 

Dean felt a shiver run through his whole body at Roman's demand and he slowly dropped to his knees, and then placed his hands flat on the floor, pushing his ass out, knowing just how Roman liked it, and began a slow crawl to the man who had him almost ready to cum in his pants 

"Over my lap," He said when Dean stopped at his feet 

Uh oh, Dean knew what that meant. Roman was gonna colour his ass red. That meant that Roman was really pissed. Dean sighed quietly and stood up, laying over Roman's lap and he could feel Roman's hard-on pressing against his abs 

"Now you're gonna count them. 5 for not being backstage to meet me, 10 for being such a slut and 5 for making me angry. How many is that?" Roman asked, antagonizing Dean further 

"20 sir," Dean replied through clenched teeth 

Roman smirked at the sight of Dean across his lap, all pliant and firm, good god, Dean's body was made to be fucked. He hooked his thumb in the waistband of Dean's boxer and raised it, then let go, Dean jumped when the elastic snapped against his skin and Roman laughed darkly. Dean shivered as Roman roughly yanked the boxers down till they were around Dean's ankles 

"Mouth closed, legs open." Roman growled and Dean knew it was just so Roman could see his fluttering hole as he spanked him, god he was ready. 

"To think-" Roman began, rubbing his hands over Dean's soft ass, squeezing each juicy cheek in his hands 

"If I hadn't come in here, Seth's sorry excuse for a dick would be deep inside this perfect little ass right about now," Roman said and bit his lip as his anger rose 

Dean yelled out when Roman's hand came down hard and heavy on his skin

"One." 

Roman slapped the other side and took perverse pleasure watching the cheek jiggle before he slapped it again, Dean dutifully counted them. By the time Roman reached 15, Dean was red and stinging, unshed tears in his eyes but he would be lying if he said he wasn't turned on

"Five more," Roman said softly and did them in quick succession 

"Twenty!" Dean gasped, a little glob of drool running down his lip as he was man-handled to sit on one of Roman's thighs

"There's my pretty boy, looking all fucked out and I haven't even done this yet," Roman said and Dean was panting at the spanking he just got so he couldn't question what Roman meant until two of Roman's long fingers were shoved into his mouth and started thrusting against his tongue, Dean moaned, his eyes rolling back as Roman violently choked him on his fingers for a few seconds, while he used his other hand to quickly unbuckle his work pants and work his cock free 

Dean whined when Roman pulled his fingers out and shoved Dean forward so his dick was in Dean's eyesight, Dean wasted no time, he licked his lips and quickly deep-throated Roman's 10 inches of Samoan meat, he held his head down a little, moaning when the fingers he had been sucking on earlier were shoved into his ass, he pulled off the cock in his mouth to stroke it while Roman furiously fingered him. Dean knew this was no love-making session, this was a quick, hard fuck and boy oh boy was Dean enjoying himself 

He sucked under the head of the dick in his hand while he pushed back against the thick fingers that were currently drilling into his ass 

"Yeah, look at you, such a good fucking slut, sucking my dick like it was made for that mouth huh, pushing back this fat ass, swallowing my fingers, god I can't wait to fuck that ass." Roman groaned, speeding up his fingering making Dean moan against his cock, the vibations making Roman thrust up and do what was number 3 on his list of favourite things, he choked Dean on his hard dick 

Roman held his head down and thrusted inside his hot, wet cavern, loving the little gagging sounds Dean made as his throat got fucked. All Dean focused on was the hard dick abusing his throat, and the fingers inside his ass, god he would worship Roman for the rest of his life if it meant always getting this dick shoved into one of Dean;'s _very_ welcoming holes 

Dean was just getting into the groove of what was going on and then Roman pushed him down and he grunted as he landed on his stomach on the floor, he groaned and then there were two hands on his hips and then Roman thrusted roughly inside Dean's hole 

"Fuck!" Dean yelled as Roman began thrusting harshly immediately, not giving Dean time to adjust 

Roman reached around and grabbed Dean's hair in his hand and tugged his head back, his dick twitching when Dean went easily, his back arching beautifully 

"Such a perfect little slut." Roman complimented, his hips pistoning to slap against Dean's ass 

God, Dean was so full, his hole stretched to accomodate Roman's hard dick that was currently thrusting so hard into him, he was feeling it in his ears 

"Oh god Roman! Yes, FUCK ME!" Dean screamed when Roman put a forearm on the back of his neck and pushed him down so his face was pressed against his jeans instead of the locker room floor 

"So fucking tight. God, you're perfect." Roman moaned at the tight heat squeezing around his hard flesh

"Harder Ro, c'mon," Dean called, wiggling his hips and making Roman's cock slide deeper, he arched his back as Roman pushed against that spot that had Dean seeing stars 

Roman knew Dean's body. He pulled back until only his tip was there, then slammed back in, Dean jolted with a scream as his hole was abused, then he found himself being picked up, Roman's dick sliding in and out slower than before as he propped him up against the door 

"Why the fuck were you letting Seth touch what's mine?" Roman growled, his hips picking up speed again, harder than he was before and Dean had to scramble to hold on as Roman fucked him like a rag-doll, his legs were shaking with pleasure as his spot was viciously pounded 

"I-I wanted t-to make y-you jealous," Dean stuttered, his brain shutting down at the fucking he was receiving, his whole body felt like a prostate being hammered on 

"Why? You're mine." Roman growled 

"I don't want to hide what we have f-from anyone. I w-want them to kno-ow about us- how much I love you," Dean said, words forming as Roman slowed down at his words. They had never said that to each other, the relationship was still fairly new after all, almost 4 months 

"Wait, you love me?" Roman asked and Dean blushed and shyly nodded 

"Yeah, I love you Roman," Dean said, smiling at Roman's gentle thrusts 

"I-I love you too babyboy," Roman said smiling warmly at Dean and for the first time in the night, their lips met in a passionate kiss 

"But, I'm still gonna fuck the disrespect outta you." Roman growled and Dean screamed and dug his nails into Roman's back as the brutal rough thrusts started up again, hammering his prostate hard and fast, Dean's body was shivering as the pleasure coursed in his veins 

"Fuck me harder daddy. Fuck your little slut harder!" Dean yelled out and Roman groaned at the 'daddy' 

"Yeah, yeah, you like daddy's fat cock pounding that little hole of yours, think Seth would've done you like this? His cock wouldn't have satisfied this fat ass of yours, god I love pounding that shit," Roman praised, grabbing Dean's ass as he thrusted hard and fast, Dean's leg began shaking and his hole gripped Roman tight and Roman felt warmth on his chest as Dean shot 4 good shots of cum on it. Roman growled at the fact that Dean came from his dick alone and started thrusting deeper than he had been and Dean had no choice but to take every punishing thrust until Roman growled low and came deep inside his ass, Dean could practically taste it.

They both slowly came off their highs and Roman gently lowered Dean to his shaky feet. They kissed again and began getting dressed, then Dean began laughing, making Roman turn to him 

"What?" Roman asked, fondly smiling 

"I can't believe you love me too," Dean said happily and Roman swept him up in another kiss and then held him close

"Oh by the way babyboy?" 

"Hmm?" Dean hummed in question as he rested his head against Roman's shoulder 

"Seth and Finn got back together a few days ago," Roman replied in a knowing tone and Dean pulled back like Roman burned him

'"You knew?" Dean asked in shock and a little embarrassment, Roman nodded 

"I'm glad you pulled this little stunt though, it got you to finally tell me you love me," Roman said, smiling at Dean 

"You know, you could've said it first," Dean replied teasingly and Roman scoffed playfully and slapped Dean's ass 

"Let's go babe," He said, picking up his duffel, both of them deciding to shower at the hotel, maybe together. 

Dean walked out into the still crowded hallway, followed by Roman and to his surprise, instead of Roman just walking off and leaving Dean to follow, like usual, Roman took his hand in his and tangled their fingers, kissing Dean's lips briefly, then they started to walk. Dean could feel everyone's eyes on them, but he was so happy, he just got the best fuck of his life, and Roman just came out to everyone about their relationship. Seth had his arm around Finn and winked at Dean, who immediately smiled, they had truly outdone themselves with this plan, Dean looked at his boyfriend's back as Roman lead them to the parking lot and grinned. Yup, this is what heaven felt like.


End file.
